Blibbering Humdinger
by Astoria88
Summary: Harry and Sarah a new character spend some time together...please review this fic and recommend if some changes are to be made..thank you.


I was running through a green field at dusk taking in the fresh air, wanting nothing more than to just keep running. I didn't know where or whatI headed for nevertheless I didn't want to stop. I could see the silhouette of a lean guy standing in the midst of a group of trees with his back facing towards me. His appearence mesmerized me. I had almost reached him when I was awakened by the creak of a chair being moved.

I looked up and saw Harry pulling a chair to sit in front of me,

"Er..did I wake you up..um..'m sorry I didnt mean to", he said sheepishly.

I could hardly make out his appearence as I tried to open my eyes properly. I realized that I had fallen asleep on top of my potions essay that I was writting earlier that evening and was highly embarrased as I was almost drooling on top of it with my hair all tousled up.

"no its okay", I managed to say, my voice all hoarse due to sleep.

I looked around and saw that the Gryffindor common room was empty apart from the two of us and tried to think what time it might be. Harry, as if having read my thoughts said calmly," Its almost past midnight. You might want to go up to your dorm and sleep", and motioned towards the girl's dormitary.

" Um it's okay", I said, "I guess I've got my sleep, I'm kinda wide awake right now, what are you doing up so late at night anyway?", I asked him.

"If you are up at this hour you'll generally find me lurking here and there, thats how i get into so much trouble you see", he said spontaneously with a dazzling smile.

I couldnt help but laugh. Not many people know that the famous HARRY POTTER can joke you see..

" Um..Sarah, if you are like not going to bed would you like me to show you something?", he said.

" Er..sure", I replied and followed him to the window in the common room.

He stood there silently for a while. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring in the direction of hagrid's cabin. The lights were out as hagrid had not yet returned from wherever he had gone to. I could understand the pain that Harry felt, with so much responsibility that he had when half of the people did not even believe him when he told repeatedly that Lord Voldemort had returned. Yes, I could take HIS name as I had faith in Harry and Dumbledore. I was lost in these thoughts when Harry caught my arm and making me concious of my surroundings said,

"There, those are the blibbering humdingers out there", and pointed in the distance. "Luna told me that she can see them too", he added.

I looked in the direction at which he was pointing and tried to focus my gaze, it was then that I saw the most amazing magical creature that I had ever seen. They looked like tiny owls in the night sky with a phenomenal green light radiating from there body, of the same colour as that of Harry's eyes. They were not like the creatures that we generally see in our 'care for magical creatures' classes. I looked in their direction wonderstruck and looked up at Harry to see his reaction but instead found him gazing at me. I immediately looked down towards my shoes turning the faintest shade of pink. Harry quietly slipped his fingers through mine, a gesture that made me look at him right into his eyes and he slowly leaned in and placed his lips on mine, it sent jitters through my body as he started kissing me. He slowly placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer towards him.

I, as if involuntarily, wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back. We kissed passionately, it was like eternal bliss. After a while we broke apart both red in the cheeks. Harry gave me one of his lopsided grins and motioned towards the armchair near the fireplace. We both sunk into it. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. He was slowly stroking my hair and the next thing I heard were birds chirping. I opened my eyes to find that dawn was just breaking in and Harry was still asleep. I lay in his arms with my head still on his chest which was now rising and falling due his slow and rythemic breathing. I didn't want to wake him up.

He smelt of a hint of muggle cologne mixed with that of fresh grass as he had had quidditch practice the previous evening and I smiled to myself as I thought that this must be what the love potion will smell like to me. Harry suddenly shifted in the chair and I took the oppurtunity to wriggle out of his arms without waking him up. Standing beside the armchair I looked down at his face. His glasses were a bit askew with his hair ruffled and his face was calm and peaceful. I couldn't resist so I bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then, as the fire had gone out, I took a nearby lying blanket and placed it cautiously on top of him. Having done so I headed for the girl's dormitory smiling to myself and thinking about the best night of my life that I had just spent.

end


End file.
